Pokemon: Bulbasaur’s Adventure
by Bulbasaur the Bulbasaur
Summary: When Red picks Bulbasaur, and they get separated in Viridian Forest, Bulbasaur will make new friends - and enemies.
1. Lost, but not found

**This is the beginning of the adventure of a Bulbasaur who lost his trainer. Also, don't go harassing me to death about a certain user with a seal for a profile pic. I can handle it myself.**

 _Introduction_

One beautiful day in Pallet Town, Red was finally ready to get his first Pokémon. He rushed to Professor Oak's lab. When he got inside, he just saw a couple of researchers and his rival, Blue. "Where is the professor?" Red asked. "Not sure. You could look around town and see if you can find him... if you're up for it." Therefore, Red set out to try and find Oak. It wasn't that hard. He was just in a patch of tall grass catching a Pokémon. "Professor!" Red yelled as he ran up to the old man. "Why hello there, Red. What brings you here?" "Blue and I are ready." "To get your first Pokémon?" Red nodded. "Oh, my! I am truly sorry. I'll be there in just a second." "Okay! See ya there!" Red headed back to the lab. "Did ya find 'im?" Blue questioned. "Yeah. he says he'll be here soon." "He better be." Right at that moment, Oak came through the door. "Well, boys, it seems you are ready." "Duh, I'm ready. I've been here for an hour!" Blue replied harshly. "Ten minutes, you mean." "Whatever! Just give me my Pokémon or something!" "Red, I think you should pick first because my grandson is being a little bit naughty." "WHAT?" Blue screamed, making everyone look at him. "You heard him, Blue." _Which one should I pick? I never knew choosing a Pokémon would be so difficult!_ Red thought to himself. "I choose this one," Red said, Pointing to the Pokéball. "Ah, you chose Bulbasaur, the Grass-type Pokémon!" Oak said. "Okay, then I'll go with this one!" Blue chose his Pokémon. "So you choose the Fire-type, Charmander?" Oak asked. "Yep. Red, you are goin' DOWN!" "Looks like this gives me all the more reason to train," Red replied smugly. "Before you begin talking smack to each other, here are your Pokédexes." They gladly took them, and Red finally began his journey across Kanto.

 _Later, in Viridian Forest_

Bulbasaur was walking alongside Red trying to find a way out of the winding forest. "D'oh, Bulbasaur, I think we're lost." _You think? _Bulbasaur thought to himself, rolling his eyes. As they were walking along, Bulbasaur spotted something shiny hiding in the bushes. Bulbasaur hardly made a sound, so Red didn't notice that he was gone. When Bulbasaur finally found what was in the bushes, he walked up to where Red was, flashing the newly found revive in his mouth. Red wasn't there. Bulbasaur began to panic, looking around in every direction for his trainer. He ran around attempting to find Red. He went through woods and tall grass trying to find him. Eventually, Bulbasaur came across a wild Caterpie. "Excuse me, have you seen a human wearing a red jacket and cap?" He asked. "Um, sorry, but I don't think I've ever seen _any_ kind of human." "Oh man..." To humans, this dialogue would sound like the Pokémon's natural language, but to Pokémon, it sounds like fluent English. "Hey, how about you help me?" "Me?" Caterpie replied. "But I told you, I've never seen a human!" "If you can get me out of here, I'll show you a human." "Really?" Caterpie was very excited. "I know this place like the back of my hand! Oh wait." "Um, yeah, let's just get going," said Bulbasaur.

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey, everyone! This is my first Pokémon story, and I hope you liked it! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 2 if you enjoyed.**


	2. Stepping stones to Pewter City

**Well, Chapter 2 is here! Hope you enjoy!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: Bulbasaur got lost in the Viridian Forest and lost his trainer, Red. He then met a Caterpie who wants to help him. Will Bulbasaur find Red? Find out in Stepping stones to Pewter City!_

As Bulbasaur and Caterpie finally made it out of the forest, they heard a bush rustle. "Huh? What's that?" Bulbasaur asked. All of a sudden, a wild-looking Pikachu leaped out of the sea of leaves. "Pika-chew! What are you doing here!?" Caterpie snapped at it. "Oh, nothing. Got a new friend for once?" The Pikachu retorted. "Ew. What is it, some mutated Oddish?" "Say that again, Pika-brat," Bulbasaur growled at Pika-chew's rude question. He already knew he wasn't going to like him. "Hey! Leave Bulbasaur alone!" Caterpie tried to defend Bulbasaur. "What ya gonna do, Exeggcute-for-brains?" At that, Bulbasaur grabbed Pika-chew with his vine whip as Caterpie shot sticky webs in his face. "Oh, you're askin' for it." Pika-chew broke free and Thunder shocked Caterpie 'till she fainted. Bulbasaur stared at the near dead Caterpie, remembering the revive he had found last chapter. He threw it onto the body, waking the Pokémon from it's faint. "Oh... what happened...?" Pika-chew growled. He didn't know that that was Bulbasaur's only revive. "I'll be seeing you." He ran threw the way leading to Pewter city. "Do you think we could find Red there?" Bulbasaur asked. "Sure, but remind me _never_ to do that again." Bulbasaur and Caterpie walked through the dark tunnel. Caterpie was nervous, but Bulbasaur had been cooped up in a Pokéball most of his life, so he was used to darkness. A bit of light began to show and get bigger as the two Pokémon neared the exit. Finally, the bright sunshine appeared above their heads, and it was beautiful. Bulbasaur and Caterpie had never been anywhere outside of Pallet town and Viridian City. Pewter City was so... different. Everyone seemed to have rock type Pokémon... "Woah!!! Is this a human?" Caterpie was so excited to finally see a human. "Eh, one of them." Bulbasaur expected to see someone ready a Pokéball, but nobody did. As they walked by, Bulbasaur had noticed a building he had seen in the previous city. "A Pokémon Center!" Bulbasaur exclaimed. "A Poké-what now?" Caterpie did not understand. "The people who work there seem to be able to heal you in an instant!" "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's heal up!" The door opened up right away. "Hello, how can I help- wha!" Nurse Joy was confused by the fact that there was only Pokémon, rather than a trainer with them. They jumped on the desk and Caterpie showed the nurse her scratches and shock marks from the battle. "Oh my! Let's get you all healed up, little Caterpie. You too, Bulbasaur?" He simply nodded knowing not all humans can understand Pokémon. _My, my. These are very smart Pokémon,_ Nurse Joy thought to herself as she healed the two.

 _To be continued..._

 **Sorry if you think this was a short chapter. Next chapter will probably be longer, just a quick FYI.**


	3. The Mountain where the moon shines

**Chapter 3 is here! This is a long one, sorry. But I hope you enjoy it like the rest of the story!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: Our heroes made it out of the forest just to find a new threat: Pika-chew. Eventually, the dynamic duo made it to Pewter City, where they were healed by Nurse Joy. What will happen next? Find out in The Mountain where the moon shines!_

"Ahh, this is the life..." Caterpie seemed very relaxed by the healing procedure. "Well, we have to be going soon. We have to find Red!" Said Bulbasaur. "Well, according to this map I found in a trash can, Mount Moon is next. After we get through there, we can get to Cerulean City! He's probably there." "Well, let's get going!" They ignored the gym, as they are Pokémon without a trainer and battling without the strategic thinking of one is suicide. "Hey, um... you know that Pika-chew guy, right?" Asked Bulbasaur. "Yeah, why?" Replied Caterpie. "Why is he called that?" "Well, other Pokémon in the forest like to think it's because he chews on your reputation. He makes you mad enough that you attack him and tries to get other people to only see you attacking him, and he looks cute and innocent like he did nothing after being beaten up. I hate it." "For some reason, he reminds me of my trainer's rival."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Pika-chew was back. And he had friends. The Machop and Geodude looked them right in the eye. "Looks like you're outnumbered, dweebs." Bulbasaur and Caterpie gasped. "Get lost before we have to make you," Replied Bulbasaur. "Ooh, cocky aren't you?" Teased the Pikachu. Bulbasaur thought what his trainer might do in a battle like this. _Bulbasaur, use leech seed! Caterpie, use string shot!_ The seed shot out of Bulbasaur's bud and grabbed on Pika-chew's fur. It slowly began sapping away his life. Caterpie fired off a string shot, making the Geodude get tangled and lost in the sea of webs. "Alright, that's it! You mess with one of us, we fight back. Mess with two, your gonna die!" The Machop threatened. He karate chopped Bulbasaur right next to the eye. "A little too close for comfort," Bulbasaur said, entangling the now struggling Machop in a vine whip. Pika-chew fainted, for being seeded so long sapped away all his energy. The rock and fighting type both stopped and looked at their master's fainted body. They felt adrenaline pump through them, and they tore through the vines and string. "We'll be back," Geodude said coldly as he and Machop picked up Pika-chew. Bulbasaur and Caterpie had finally won their first battle (Well, aside from Bulbasaur back in Viridian City when Red was still with him.)

 _Meanwhile, from Red's point of view..._

"D'oh! I can't believe I lost my first Pokémon! Oh, Bulbasaur, where are you? At least I have this Butterfree and Beedrill that I caught. They should make up for Bulbasaur's absence for now..." Red was sad. He had lost his first and favorite Pokémon. He felt it was all his fault for not paying attention. "Might as well make it to Pewter City and get a gym badge... _sigh._ " He said this as, unlike Bulbasaur, Red was still in the forest, looking for him.

 _Back to Bulbasaur and Caterpie._

"Here we are, Mount Moon," Caterpie said. As they descended down the rock staircase, it got a bit darker, obviously because it is the inside of a mountain. When they got down, they were swarmed by an army of flying Zubats. Since there was no way to go except through the mess of wings, teeth, and blue, they just ran in the opposite directions that the Zubats were flying. Eventually, they made it out of the Zubat ocean, but one small Zubat remained. "Hi! Where are you going?" Asked the curious Zubat. "We're trying to get to Cerulean City," Answered Bulbasaur. "Cerulean? I've been there. I'll help!" _That was easy,_ Bulbasaur thought. The Zubat helped the Pokémon through the maze of rock. They found pretty gems and shiny ores until eventually the only thing left in their way... was the opening to Cerulean City.

 _To be_ continued...

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you like the story, please stay tuned for the release of chapter 4!**


	4. In the riptide

**Well, the not-long awaited chapter 4 is here. Please enjoy!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: After being healed at the Pokémon Center, Bulbasaur and Caterpie encounter the mischievous Pika-chew and his buddies who take on our two heroes. After defeating the three, they head to Mt. Moon, where they meet a young Zubat willing to help them navigate through the rocky maze. What or who will our heroes encounter next? Find out in In the riptide!_

 _Pewter City_

"Brock, I'm here for your boulder badge." Red was ready to take on the gym leader in Pewter City. Butterfree zipped around the Onix's attacks and countered. Beedrill zoomed around the punches of the mighty Graveler and stung rapidly. Red left with his first gym badge. "I wish Bulbasaur was here to see this," Red said to himself sadly. His other Pokémon felt bad and tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry guys, it's not your fault." Beedrill buzzed back as if to say, _it will be ok._ Red smiled, knowing his Pokémon were right.

 _Cerulean City_

"Wow, it's so nice here," admired Caterpie. "Sure is," replied Bulbasaur. They just couldn't get enough of Cerulean City. "Well, now what?" Zubat asked. "I mean, we got through the mountain." "We look for Red," Bulbasaur answered. "Who's Red?" Wondered Zubat. "He's my trainer." The trio then began searching throughout the city. "Hmm, if he's not here, let's check the bay!" "Good idea," Caterpie said. They searched around the bay for Red, but they couldn't find him. "Wait a minute, what about that boat?" Bulbasaur asked. They managed to sneak past the guards onto the famous S. S. Anne. They looked all around to find him, but sadly couldn't. "C'mon, guys. Let's go." Bulbasaur was sad. He wanted to see his trainer again. As they walked out of the huge boat with sad faces, Bulbasaur felt something push him. Something was trying to make him fall into the water! When he looked over, it was just Pika-chew. The first two encounters, Bulbasaur was ready for a fight. Now he just stared at Pika-chew with a bored face. Splash! Pika-chew plopped into the water when Bulbasaur simply shoved him. "Grrrrr! You'll pay for that! BOYS!" All of a sudden Machop and Geodude somehow fell from the sky. This took the others by surprise. Geodude grabbed Bulbasaur in a full nelson. Machop proceeded to smack Caterpie with karate moves. From the water, Pika-chew tried to thunderbolt Zubat, but he nimbly dodged. Bulbasaur, though being strangled, managed to whip a vine at Geodude. But Caterpie was still being beat up. But all of a sudden, it seemed like she exploded. She smacked Machop with a tail whip to the face, tackled, and finally wrapped Machop in a string shot. They kicked the rest of their antagonists into the water. They then continued their journey to find Red. Metapod looked at the map. "Looks like Lavender Town is next." Bulbasaur shivered. "R-really? Lavender Town?" Scared as they were, they continued their journey.

 _To be continued..._

 **Sorry about how there is no new line after it switches to a different person talking... I tried it and it just didn't seem right to me. I hope you understand. Stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Spine-chillin frights from Lavender Town

**Chapter 5!!! We have come a long way! Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Without further ado, let's begin!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: Red beat gym leader Brock and earned his boulder badge, while Bulbasaur, Caterpie, and Zubat all looked for Red in Cerulean City. As they finished searching the S. S. Anne, they were ambushed by the demented Pika-posse. Fortunately, they beat Pika-chew's crew and sent them into the water. What will happen next? Will our heroes be frightened out of their minds? Find out in Spine-chilling frights from Lavender Town!_

 _An hour after chapter 4's events_

"We finally made it out of that long rock tunnel!" Bulbasaur was happy that Zubat was on their side, or else they would have gotten lost ten times over. "Guys," Caterpie said. "I feel really cold. Should I be worried?" Bulbasaur and Zubat looked at her. "That's strange," Bulbasaur replied. "I feel cold too." "Me three," said Zubat, shivering. "I th-think we're h-here, guys," Caterpie said. "Lavender Town." They walked through the purple town seeing sad and crying faces on almost everyone there. Bulbasaur could barely make out someone saying, "Why did you have to die, Growlithe?" He then wished he never heard that. Bulbasaur recognized someone he knew. "Blue! What's he doing here?" Bulbasaur wondered aloud. Blue looked over at the trio. He began to ready a Pokéball, but stopped himself. "What's the point?" Blue said to himself, tears in his eyes. "Just when I get attached to them, they're gonna go and die, just like Raticate." Blue stood up and ran to Pokémon Tower. He wanted to mourn for Raticate one more time. Bulbasaur, Zubat, and Caterpie headed after him. "I feel bad for that guy," Zubat said. "He's normally snarky and mean, but I've never seen him so sad," Bulbasaur replied.

 _Inside Pokémon Tower_

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Caterpie. The tower was creepy. There was chipped paint, Pokémon bodies ready to be buried, and tears. They just walked on to floor 2. There were gravestones _everywhere._ "This is reassuring," Zubat said sarcastically. For a split second after that, Bulbasaur felt colder than ever. His eye color turned purple, and he began talking almost mechanically. "Come with me. I know the way." Zubat and Caterpie looked at Bulbasaur with worried faces. "Are you okay?" "Yes. I am fine. Come." "Cover your ears, Caterpie." Zubat knew something was wrong. He screeched as loud as he possibly could, making the Haunter inside the possessed Bulbasaur want to die twice. "MAKE IT STOP!!!" Haunter's ears felt like they were bleeding as he jumped out of Bulbasaur. "Why did you possess our friend?" Caterpie questioned. "Oh, what? Sorry, my ears are still ringing," Haunter replied. "Let's just say, I like to prank the humans and Pokémon who enter this tower. It's... a bad habit, I know." "Ugh..." Bulbasaur woke up. "WAH! G-G-GHOST!" "Bulbasaur! Calm down!" Zubat said. "It's just a Haunter!" Bulbasaur felt a little better. "Hey, want me to tell ya why I'm like this?" Haunter asked. "Sure, why not?" Bulbasaur answered. "I lived a good life with a decent trainer," Haunter began. "I was a small Rattata when a guy with a funky hairdo and a blue necklace caught me in one of those red and white capsules. I fought some battles with a Charmander on my side. We were best buddies. Anyway, I eventually evolved into a Raticate. We fought some more battles until we got to Mount Moon. I tripped on a rock and fell down a deep hole... and poof! I could see my remains. And I was a Gastly. My trainer climbed down using one of his ropes, got my body, and headed straight for this place right here. Since I could fly through all solid objects, I just went to Lavender Town quickly. I never realized how many people were there, so I decided to have a little 'fun'. Eventually, my spirit evolved into the Haunter I am now."

"Dang, that's deep." "Hey, to make it up to you, I'll join you on your journey," Haunter said. "Sure! Would always be willing to have more friends," Bulbasaur replied.

 _And so, our heroes made their way out of Lavender Town together, ready for anything that might pass them by._

 _To be continued..._

 **Woo Hoo! I hope you're ready for chapter 6!**


	6. Saffron is my city

**So sorry for the delay, and no I'm not dead. Anywho, lets get started on chapter 6!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: Our heroes made it to the terrifying Lavender Town, met Blue there, and went inside Pokémon Tower. They then were pranked by a Haunter, who told the other three his sad backstory. Haunter joined the team, and the four friends set off. What will happen next? Find out in Saffron is my city!_

They were finally out of Lavender Town. Haunter had never seen the outside of Pokémon Tower in what seemed like forever. Caterpie, Bulbasaur, and Zubat were not as cold anymore. "Wow, everything is so... green," Haunter said. They eventually made it through Route 8 to Saffron City. When they got there, they found many people in black uniforms with red "R's" on them. "Who are those guys?" Caterpie wondered. "I don't know, but they don't look friendly," Bulbasaur replied. One of the team Rocket grunts turned around and saw all the Pokémon. "Pokémon like these don't normally show up in these parts, but you can't get in trouble for stealing something that belongs to Mother Nature," the grunt said suspiciously. He pulled out a Pokéball in his hand. "Guys, RUN!" Bulbasaur yelled as he leaped out of the way of the speeding Pokéball. _Whiz! Zoom!_ Went the Pokéballs as they soared by the dodging Pokémon. _WhackBulbasaur was hit. He felt his limbs go numb as his particles were separated and turned into red matter. He was then sucked into the Pokéball like it was a vacuum. The ball hit the ground. Bulbasaur was trying to get out, but that seemed like it made the problem worse. The Pokéball rocked once. Bulbasaur was struggling. It rocked twice. Bulbasaur was writhing. It rocked three times. Bulbasaur had just about given up on hope. But suddenly, he burst from the now useless capsule. The catch had failed! He could feel his limbs again as he was transformed from the white light back into the Bulbasaur he was meant to be. As the team Rocket grunt grunted and readied another Pokéball, his eyes went purple and his expression went blank. Caterpie and Zubat had recognized this moment. "Haunter, you madman..." Zubat said to the now possessed grunt who was dancing weirdly. "Haw haw, am a teem roket gerunt!" Haunter said, mocking the Rocket. Haunter made the grunt jump into a wishing well, and de-possessed him. "That was fun!" Haunter said excitedly. "Why'd you have to possess him?" Zubat asked. "Thank me later. We gotta get outta here before we get caught by more of those guys." "Good plan," Bulbasaur said. They ran out of Saffron City over to Celadon City._

 _To be continued..._

 **Thank you for reading! Once again, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Growing fears in Celadon City

**Chapter 7. It's here. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!**

 _Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: Our heroes made it to Saffron City, where they were greeted by unfamiliar faces - Team Rocket. One of the grunts tried to catch the poor Pokémon, and they barely managed to escape to Celadon City. What will happen next? Find out in Growing fears in Celadon City!_

"I still can't believe you did that, Haunter," Bulbasaur said. "Hey, you should have expected it. It's what I do," Haunter replied smugly. "Besides, you were about to be caught. I had to do it to 'im." Bulbasaur rolled his eyes and kept walking. They saw a lot of grass and plants everywhere, and Bulbasaur wondered why. "Ooh, maybe we'll see some grass types," Zubat said happily. "Maybe even fellow Bulbasaurs!" That got Caterpie excited. "I wonder if they're friendly..." It seemed right on the spot, Pika-chew and his gang came out of nowhere. "You were saying something about 'friendly', Caterpie?" Bulbasaur said. Pika-chew's eyes squinted and he slapped Bulbasaur with is tail. "I see you guys have a new friend. Well guess what? We have some, too," Pika-chew said with a grimace. Team Rocket members came running out of nowhere as well. Somehow they understood what the Pokémon were saying. "Oh crap, this is bad..." Bulbasaur stepped back. Somewhere else he heard, "VINE WHIP!" He obeyed, though not sure why. It struck the three bad guys right in the face. Pika-chew got mad. "Why you little... huh?" All of a sudden, Blue, Red's rival, came from behind Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Haunter, and Zubat. "Blue!" Bulbasaur exclaimed. The trainer with funky hair sent out some Pokémon and they took care of the Pika-posse. Then Blue himself began to fight the Team Rocket members. _Punch! Kick! Punch!_ Blue handled them all with ease. He looked at the remaining Pokémon. "Hey, wait. Are you those Pokémon from Lavender town?" Blue questioned. Bulbasaur nodded. "Wait. I think I know you from somewhere... _out of Lavender town._ " Blue thought for a little bit. Then suddenly... "RED'S BULBASAUR!!!! What happened? I know we are rivals, but I know how it feels to lose a Pokémon. I'll help you find Red." Bulbasaur jumped up in delight. "Yes! I'm going to see Red! I'm going to see Red!" His friends felt happy for their excited friend. "But first..." Blue said. He got a Pokéball and turned around. _Swish!_ Went the ball as it crashed into a grass-type Pokémon. The ball rocked three times before Blue picked it up. "Now we can go."

 _Meanwhile..._

Red battled his way through the horde of Rockets. "Go for it, Charmeleon!" Red yelled as he threw the ball. The dragon-like figure sprung from the Pokéball and used ember, scorching the opposing Rattata. As Red finished off all the grunts, he felt nothing but sadness. "I'm sorry, Bulbasaur, wherever you are. I wish I could see you again." Red sighed as he went into the Saffron City Gym. "Sabrina!" Red yelled across the battlefield. "I have come for the Marsh Badge."

 _To be continued..._


	8. Fuschia Frenemies

This is it. The final chapter. Also, don't go harassing me about the fact that I 'forgot' Vermillion City. I just didn't want to add another chapter about it.

Previously on Bulbasaur's Adventure: our heroes encounter Pika-chew and his gang followed by many Team Rocket members. Blue joins them and helps them fight, and they eventually win. Blue decides he wants to help our four heroes find their lost trainer. What will happen next? Will Bulbasaur and Red unite at last? Or will this long journey continue? Find out in Fuschia Frenemies!

Celadon City

As Red walked through the passageway from Saffron City after obtaining the Marsh Badge, what he saw shocked him. Team Rocket members were seemingly knocked out and strewn all over the place. "What the heck!? What happened here?" Suddenly, a Nidorino burst from a Pokéball. "Huh? What is it, Nidorino?" The purple Pokémon studied the ground for a minute, then looked back up. "Pokémon tracks? Which ones?" Red looked at the ground for a couple seconds, then recognized one set of the tracks. Bulbasaur tracks. "Could it be? No. There's no way. It's not possible." Red had stuff flying through his brain. Suddenly, realization flooded over him. "Bulbasaur. He's ahead of me." Nidorino cocked his head one way, confused, but didn't worry about it. He hadn't known what had happened on that fateful day in Viridian Forest.

Fuschia City

"I'm not sure what to think about this 'Blue' guy," Caterpie said. "I mean, he helped us and all, but he's kinda rude." Haunter just kept looking up at Blue, and Blue thought there was something wrong with him. How desperately Haunter wanted to say how he originally was Blue's Raticate. But he knew Blue wouldn't understand. Mostly because he is a Pokémon. All of a sudden, out of the bushes, a Raichu, Graveler, and Machoke came. "What's up, Bulbatrash? Caterpoo, Zubutt and the purple ghost thing. Long time no see." "It was yesterday..." Bulbasaur said under his breath. "I see you have evolved, huh?" "Yeah, and it's gonna be your downfall!" During the monologue Blue rolled his eyes and tossed a Pokéball. A giant orange dragon with a flaming tail appeared. "Oh crap, it's a Charizard," Rai-chew said. Graveler just growled and cracked his knuckles. Everyone glared at the three opposing Pokémon. "Uh, Hey. How about a truce for now?" Rai-chew asked, knowing he was outnumbered, even though evolved. Machoke growled. He didn't like to back down. However, Charizard's glare made Machoke rethink his options. It would have made even a ghost-type scared, an ice-type cold. Nobody trusted the three mentally ill Pokémon, but they made the truce anyway. Blue returned the Charizard. Rai-chew, however, hat a small stun stick, and he was ready to do take action. As they were walking to a boat to sail back to Pallet Town, he whipped out the electric stick. ZAP! Blue fell to the ground with a thump, his body still twitching. A huge gasp came from Bulbasaur. Machoke threw the stunned Blue into the water. "YOU MONSTERS!" Bulbasaur screamed. The adrenaline pumped through him. This was the climax, the final battle against Rai-chew, Machoke, and Graveler. Everyone else gathered near Bulbasaur. "Now it's just us and the sea," Rai-chew taunted. Bulbasaur was fuming. He tried to take down the Raichu, but missed in his anger. Caterpie tried to use string shot, but the Machoke skillfully grabbed it and tied it around it's emmiter. Zubat tried to screech, but the Graveler literally clamped it's mouth shut with his hand. Haunter was the only one left. Blue had drowned, Bulbasaur was hurt, Caterpie was tied up, and poor Zubat was having his mouth pressed together. Haunter was cornered. His mind was going crazy. He flinched and couldn't move as he heard a faint splish splash getting louder and louder. Suddenly, something grabbed the boat. A figure clothed in red climbed onto the boat. He saw his precious Bulbasaur lying unconscious from his impact. He was filled with guilt and rage. He suckerpunched the Pokémon cornering the Haunter, freed the Caterpie, and, well, when he punched the Graveler, it let go of the Zubat's mouth, so... He shook Bulbasaur, waking him up. His vision was a little blurry, but when everything cleared, his eyes grew as wide as an anime person. "RED! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OH MY GOOOOSH!" Red was just as excited to see Bulbasaur as Bulbasaur was to him. "C'mon, let's go home. Are these your friends, Bulbasaur?" He nodded. "Well, they can come with us if they want." Bulbasaur's pals nodded. "Do you mind if I catch you in a Pokéball so you can officially be mine?" They all looked at each other, and then nodded. Red gently held out the Pokéball to them, and they pressed the button, sucking them into the red and white capsule. Red let them out again, and began steering the boat toward Pallet town- toward home.

 _The End_


	9. Home at last

"We're home." Bulbasaur was excited to see the inside of Red's house. It was so calm and peaceful. Red's mother was a great woman who cared very much for them. Red's room was full of cool stuff, like his SNES that they would all watch him play. And for the first time, Bulbasaur truly felt like he had a home with the Ketchums.

 **Plot twist: yes, Red Ketchum. I had the weird idea that Red was Ash's dad so... yeah. Also, Blue's dead. He drowned. Not a canon story, obviously.**


End file.
